Kristoph Gavin
Kristoph Gavin is the main antagonist of the videogame Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. History Gavin was a famous attorney. He despised Phoenix Wright, because he believed Phoenix used cheap tricks like bluffing to win his cases. Gavin was hired by a famous magician known as Zak Gramarye, who was being accused of murdering his mentor, Magnifi Gramarye. However, Zak tested Gavin in a Poker game, which Gavin lost. Zak then fired him, and hired Phoenix Wright in his place. Zak played Poker with Wright as well, but Wright won. Gavin started despising Phoenix even more, as well as Zak, because he couldn't believe he was discarded by such a trivial thing like a Poker game. Gavin then decided to ruin Wright's career: He hired a professional forger to create a false letter from Magnifi, and gave it to his brother, Klavier Gavin, who would be the prosecutor for that case. His plot was successful: Phoenix lost his attorney's badge for presenting a letter he did not know was forged, while Zak Gramarye fled using his magic skills, never to be seen again. Gavin also gave a nailbrusher to the forger's daughter, which contained deadly atroquinine poison, in order to clean up all loose ends. Years later, he was chatting with Phoenix. When he was about to leave, he saw a very familiar face. A guy calling himself Shadi Smith wanted to take Phoenix in a poker game. But Kristoph immediately recognized him as Zak Gramarye, and decided to kill him and frame the waitress Olga Orly, and later on Phoenix. Breakdowns Kristoph has two breakdowns. When Wright and Apollo Justice accuse (and prove) that he killed Shadi Smith/Zak Gramarye, he rises his fist, while the lobster and plates that Olga Orly (A witness) dropped levitate behind the witness stand. He then punches the witness stand. His second breakdown starts like the first one: Raising and slamming his fist (Without the floating objects). When he finally discover that mere members of the court are rendering the verdict, and that Wright had that idea, he first does his previous breakdown without the plates and lobster then he crosses his arms, his glasses fly off his face and his hair billows above him while cursing Wright. After it has stopped, a broken Kristoph is seen: His hair (usually well-cared) is completely dishevelled, his mouth is twitching and he says that there are only two things in the courtroom: He and the law, which he claimed absolute. Apollo, Klavier and the Judge say that "Law is never absolute. It will continuously evolve". Finally, after Vera Misham is given a not guilty verdict, Gavin goes completely insane and laughs hysterically as he is taken away. Personality Kristoph's reputation for being the "coolest defense in the West" was well-founded: Both in and out of the courtroom he was incredibly pleasant, laid-back and polite. However, he also had an evil streak a mile wide, and regarded himself to be superior to everyone else. He was willing to manipulate others to reach his own ends, and even poison an innocent girl in doing so. Gallery KristophGavin.png Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Inmates Category:Gamblers Category:Forgers Category:Siblings Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Envious Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Egotist Category:Imprisoned Category:Game Bosses Category:Nihilists Category:Related to Hero